


Star-intertwined lovers

by Naelhinn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Self-Indulgent, just wanted cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelhinn/pseuds/Naelhinn
Summary: A simple night under a starry-sky, a night of dreaming and holding hands, of grazing skins and warming breaths.





	Star-intertwined lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with some Sophelia, much shorter this time. Yeah I just basically craved for another one, still thinking way too much about this ship.  
Also I both hate and love writing Ophelia because it's so fucking hard. Like. Love her very very much, but what a pain.  
Once again, beta-read by Lulukaw so as always, check her out if you hadn't yet.

The night was dark, cold and silent, its sky studded with herds of shining stars and, rising above them all, a pale silver moon. Ophelia was leaning on the balustrade, gazing into the deep seas of the skies, wandering among the stars.

The faint glow of the candles in the room warmed her back but she shivered when a breeze came. However she did not seem to mind it, as if her mind was somewhere else, where her body could not yet follow it, grazing a divine and distant light.

A still warm blanket fell on her shoulder and Soleil softly bent her head to kiss Ophelia in the neck. 

"Don't stay here like this Ophelia, you'll catch a cold"

The kiss had brought Ophelia back to the small balcony of the room they shared. She seemed amused and put her hand on the piece of fabric that now covered her skin. Slowly her fingers slid on the blanket, as if trying to grasp something of the warmth, the movement and the bliss that had suffused it. She then turned her face toward Soleil and smiled.

"Well, it is a good thing you are so good at warming me then, for I intend to stay here all night until daybreak."

She winked Soleil into a blush, who mumbled her answer hastily

"It's not like the sight was unpleasant or anything, mind you. Or that I would ever tire of it."

She leaned on Ophelia's shoulder and together they watched the sky. They were silent for a while, wondering at the depth of the night sky, marvelling at the stars that shone and twinkled as they followed the moon.

Without a word Ophelia took Soleil’s hand and rose it to point at a constellation in the sky. She listened but her thoughts were plagued with how Ophelia brushed the palm of her hand with her fingertips, and so she did not hear until with a smile Ophelia let her hand fall, following Soleil's arm and dropping before she reached her chest.

She did it many times in a row, pointing here and there, naming stars and constellations, drawing an arabesque of caresses on her skin and her attention to a dancing light in the sky. Although slowly, her hand got closer and closer to her face. Now it was brushing her neck and ever so slowly it was approaching her chin. She quivered.

Suddenly the mage gasped and her hand fell, much at Soleil's disappointment, and she grasped the balustrade, leaning over the void trying to get ever closer to the bottomless night.

"Here! Soleil, watch, stars are falling all over the Nereids!"

Soleil guessed where were the stars she was talking about. They were distant but clear in the dark blue sky, gleaming white and red, first a bright veil that burned and enchanted their eyes, then fainting in the night as they twinkled and ran across the velvet sky, leaving but an echo of their light in the shrouds of clear darkness and a memory of their beauty in Ophelia's sighs.

It was over already, but the spectacle was still very much alive in their head. Eventually, Soleil grasped Ophelia's hand. The mage caressed her fingers as she spoke.

"Such fires dancing in the sky is an omen of grace and happiness. Few are said to have seen it, and although a chosen one, still the sight amazes me. Imagine, Soleil, how infinite the sky! Imagine the powers at work for such a scene, how the light of stars is dim and shining, and how terrible yet beautiful they would be if the endless realms of sky weren't to stretch these agents of fate away from each other! No night, no day, just a bright splendor!"

She breathed and resumed where she had stopped.

"But then no stars. What a terrible fate has befallen star-gazers and star-lovers, doomed to love but a ghost of the greatness of an ocean of light that would destroy itself and its beauty were it to reveal its true self! Can you only imagine, Soleil, a world without stars ? Fates, then, would never be woven, twisted, broken! No fates brought in divine dew, no fates swirling around one another! Stars, high seats of fate we cannot reach yet must follow!"

Her eyes were bright and filled with a joy Soleil knew very few to be greater. She took her hand and Ophelia mechanically started caressing the back of Soleil's. She felt a sort of plain, simple joy, perfect in its simplicity. Her heart was filled and their silence and strokes conveyed for now thoughts and kisses better than words and lips.

Eventually though Ophelia broke the silence, uttering the beginning of a word only to stop, look at Soleil and try again.

"Long did I stare into the night, reading fate in stars, omen of greatness and prophecies of spells to come. I chased after boundless skies, tremendous powers and shining stars, eyes of the beyond and realm of the chosen ones. » Her voice rose solemn and mystical as she spoke. She giggled as she turned toward Soleil and again she was but Ophelia, if but Ophelia was something she could be and that meant anything. « And you chased after girls to talk to, take tea and dance with."

She sighed and her sigh conjured images of the past in their minds. Silent they both were, half asleep and half awake. The blanket that covered Ophelia's skin called them to go back inside for warmth, peace and blissful slumber, while the cold wind and the distant stars drove them to half-awakeness, a reverie that would happen and fade, both real and fantomatic, a blurred world that would in the morning leave but flashes and shivers.

Ophelia waved these thoughts away, leaving but the clear sky and the sound of their breathing, only to then stare at the sky and, whether in pain or relief, whisper softly :

"We have both settled now it would seem. Powers to fight I need no more, endless realms to dream and wander I find in eyes, and light to follow, embrace and love I grasped and hold next to my heart."

She gave up the stars that smiled to her and closed her eyes, grasping Soleil's hand tightly. Soleil answered with another kiss in Ophelia's neck before she spoke.

"And I need chase no longer. I found the girl who'll dance and stare and live with me."

They looked at each other and smiled as they wrapped their fingers together. They breathed slowly. A breeze came in and blew the dancing flame of the candles in the room. Darkness fell and they froze, bathed in the pale moon-light, watched over by the stars.

They could hear each other breathe but they didn't talk nor move, not daring to break the sudden spell that had seem to befall them.

Eventually a cloud hid the moon and Soleil's hand rose up to meet the face of Ophelia. With many difficulties, she then whispered :

"Would you now please consider us getting back to bed ? It might get cold otherwise, and even I would find it difficult to warm you."

She took the blanket, crumpled it between her fingers and brought it to her face. It smelled of Ophelia and was still warm. She looked at her as she put back the blanket on her shoulders. Ophelia was gazing in the distance.

"Still thinking about fate?"

Ophelia smiled.

"How not to, with respect to what happened ? How could I not stare night after night at the stars where fate is woven, twisted and swirled! Are our lives but a play ? Do we challenge our fate, struggle and love by ourself ?"

"Of course we do." was the quick answer of Soleil, who didn't even bother to hear the rest of what Ophelia had to say.

"What a simple answer for such a question! How can you be so sure that fate wasn't what guided your lips right now ? How can you be so sure that even now we are free of fate ? Maybe all was already written, from he beginning of the world to its end! Look at these stars, they smile at us, they know what fate is up to!"

Soleil shrugged off. "I don't care for stars or fate, but those that shine in your eyes and ours. That I know for sure. I love you."

Ophelia turned toward Soleil and before she could start talking again, Soleil kissed her silent. The mage gave in and laughed when Soleil broke it to lift her and wrap her in the blanket.

"Now, shall we go back to the fate we have chosen for ourselves and try to keep ourselves warm for what is left of the night?"

Ophelia waved her hand and the candles in the room were lit anew. She smiled at Soleil and rested in her arms.

"We shall, if you are willing to lead me to the vessel of this fate."


End file.
